Wasting All These Tears
by alexandrabuckingham
Summary: Castiel saves innocent 18-year-old Alexandra Buckingham from a seemingly charming but terrible man trying to date rape her at a prestigious nightclub. CastielxOC oneshot OOC Castiel


I had no idea why I had agreed to go to the club with my friends, it wasn't like I was even allowed in, but my friends had all made fake IDs and had dragged me with them. They were out on the dance floor dancing wildly and getting drunk, me on the other hand had decided to sit at the bar and drink Coke until they finally collapsed so I could take them home and let them regret their decisions the next morning.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here all alone instead of out there having a good time," a voice said from behind you. You jumped and turned to face the stranger, terrified that it was going to be some creep, but he didn't seem like he meant any harm, if anything he actually sounded sincere. He looked to be about your age maybe only a year or two older than you with slightly shaggy, sandy blonde hair, and light brown eyes.

"My friends dragged me here against my will," you rolled your eyes. He chuckled and sat next to you.

"Same here; I should be back home studying for finals but they pretty much dragged me out by my collar," he sighed, shaking his head, "I'm Connor by the way," he smiled and held his hand out which you shook, feeling much more comfortable around him now.

"I'm (Y/n). So are you in college?"

"Yeah, I came home for the weekend because it's my mom's birthday and my friends just wanted to celebrate my home coming, no matter how brief," he chuckled.

"What are you majoring in?" you asked, leaning towards him, happy to be having an intelligent conversation with someone tonight.

"I'm majoring in psychology," he shrugged.

"The sounds interesting," you said before one of your friends stumbled over to you, dead drunk, and collapsing on your shoulder.

"(Y/n)," she slurred, "You have to come and dance with us, at least get yourself a drink".

You turned away from Connor to her and helped her sit in a seat, "I'm not going to risk getting drunk tonight, I have to drive you guys home," you said sternly, not paying attention to Connor behind you. She rolled her eyes and leaned to rest her head on the bar. You sighed and turned back to Connor, picking up your Coke and sipping on it, noticing that it tasted a little off but you brushed it aside thinking it was just starting to go flat.

"So how old did you say you were," Connor probed. You leaned back a bit, hesitant to answer his question.

"I just turned 18," (Note: I know it would normally say 'your age' but for the purposes of this prompt I was given the reader had to be a teenager) you said cautiously.

"Cool, hey I'll be right back, you might want to get your friend some water or Gatorade," he said, standing up, moving in the direction of the bathrooms. You nodded and got water for your friend and continued to sip on your Coke. Connor still hadn't come back after ten minutes and you had started to feel a little fuzzy. Looking around the room you noticed a man with dark hair and a trench coat staring at you. He seemed out of place with his business suit and tie, but seeing him made a feeling of calm fall over you. You could have sworn he was glowing slightly but thought it was just the nightclub's lights. You're daze was disturbed when you a hand waving in front of your face brought you back to reality. You looked up and saw Connor looking concerned, he put his hands on your shoulders to steady you.

"Hey, are you okay," he said bending down to look you in the eye. You tried to nod, but found your head wouldn't cooperate and just lolled forward. "Okay, let's get you outside and see if the fresh air will help," he guided you out the back door and as he was helping you, you bumped into the trench coat guy that you had seen before. You mumbled an apology before Connor tugged you forward and out the door. You saw black dots dancing at the edge of your vision and braced yourself against the brick wall behind you. Connor stepped forward in-between your legs and held you up with one arm around your waist, the other pushing some strands of (h/c) hair out of your face.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better," he smirked and you panicked when you realized what was going on, but your body was so disconnected from your mind that you couldn't do anything. His free hand slipped under the hem of your shirt and started crawling up your skin. He started kissing and sucking on your neck. You were just about to slip unconscious and you found the strength to cry out for help.

"Quiet," he whispered harshly, slapping your face, "Come on, we're getting out of here," he sneered, practically dragging you towards his car.

"She said stop," a new voice said behind you. Relief washed over you when you realized that you might be okay.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it," Connor barked. The man suddenly appeared in front of the two of you as if by magic and carefully ripped you from his grasp, pushing you behind him. Connor made to punch him in the jaw, but he caught his hand just before it made contact, and with a small flick of his wrist you heard a sickening snapping and looked around to see Connor on his knees cradling his arm which was bent at odd angles. Normally if you saw anyone do that to another person you would run away, but like before, the man's presence calmed and reassured you. You were about to thank him for saving you when you saw the black dots finally take over your vision and the last thing you remembered was falling to the ground.

You woke up with a pounding headache and looked around your darkened room trying to remember what happened. When it came to you, you looked around for your savior and saw him sitting in the chair in the corner of your room.

"Who are you?" you asked, surprised at how calm you sounded. He got up and walked over to your bed, sitting down right next to you.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord, more specifically, your guardian angel," he said, his deep voice reverberating around the room. You scooted away from him slightly and he placed his hand over yours, "Please don't fear me, I've been watching over you since before you were even born. I have watched you grow into the woman you are now and I would never harm you, it is my duty to both you and Heaven to protect you from it".

You stared at him, looking for any hint that he was lying and sighed in relief when you found none. You moved closer to him, "You know, I never thought that angels would wear trench coats and messed up ties," you giggled. He cracked a small smile; dazzling white teeth making his dark blue eyes shine.

"Most don't, but I find it comforting in a sense," he said, his eyes still shinning as he looked you over, making sure that there weren't any injuries he had missed when he was healing you.

"Do you have the halo and wings?" you asked, expecting him to understand that you were only joking.

"Halo? No. Wings? Yes," he replied nodding his head. Your eyes went wide and your jaw dropped.

"Can I see them?"

"I'm afraid not, you would be hurt," he frowned, like the idea of you being hurt caused him pain. You nodded understandingly and leaned against the headboard when your head began to throb again.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, sounding worried. You nodded your head again.

"Yeah, my head still hurts from the roofie the guy slipped in my drink, like a really bad hangover," you sighed, keeping your eyes closed. You felt a warm hand cup the side of your face and with a flash of light your headache disappeared, along with any soreness left in your body. Your eyes flickered open to look at him as he smoothed your hair down.

"You must be tired, you should sleep," he said softly. You nodded your head and burrowed under the blankets, whimpering softly when you felt him get off the bed. You felt the bed dip once again and instantly relaxed. "Don't worry, (Y/n), I'm not going anywhere," he whispered comfortingly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. You smiled and just before your eyes closed you could have sworn that you saw a pair of beautiful, raven colored, wings spreading from his back.


End file.
